


Take It

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is pure and utter crack. And probably makes little sense. For Adi, because let’s face it - anything I write that is crack and/or contains Will is her fault.<br/>Set right after Kurt makes Will take Sugar’s money.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Take It

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pure and utter crack. And probably makes little sense. For Adi, because let’s face it - anything I write that is crack and/or contains Will is her fault.  
> Set right after Kurt makes Will take Sugar’s money.

“Take it.”

Kurt isn’t sure when Mr Schue started paying attention to a word he says, but he’s damn well going to use it to his advantage now.

The question is, how does he go about that?

His answer presents itself in the very next Glee Club rehearsal.

“Mr Schue, I have a suggestion.” Kurt can’t look at her for fear of blinding himself with her florescent yellow dress, but he knows that she’s bouncing in her seat, anyway.  _This is going to be good_ , he thinks.

“I think we should do ‘Your Love is My Drug’ at Nationals. Featuring me, of course. And you have to listen to me because I paid for the trip.”

Kurt rolls his eyes, and waits for Mr Schue to shut her down.

He doesn’t. Not well, anyway.

“Sugar, that’s not how we work-“

“Oh but it is. I know these things, my daddy bought out other companies and then they have to do what he says. So I’m doing that song.”

Mr Schue gives a half-shrug, and they all start singing. By the end, Kurt wants to claw his ears off.

_Sugar really can’t sing._

Rehearsal goes as it usually does – they sing, they argue, they laugh – and then they all go their separate ways. Kurt tells Blaine to go on ahead and he hangs back, he has an idea he wants to try out.

“Mr Schue, how much would I have to pay you to take that solo back from Sugar and give it to me?”


End file.
